1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, and more particularly, to structures for securely fixing wires of backlights used in LCD devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Due to recent developments of the information society, demand for various types of display devices continue to increase. Accordingly, various flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), electro-luminescent displays (ELDs), vacuum fluorescent displays (VFDs), and the like, have been developed and are currently used in various information devices.
Due to their thin profile, low weight, and low power consumption characteristics, LCDs are widely used as substitutes for Cathode Ray Tubes (CRTs) and are commonly employed as displays in notebook computers, computer monitors, and televisions.
Typically, LCD devices include an LCD panel for displaying images and a driving part for applying driving signals to the LCD panel. LCD panels generally include first and second glass substrates bonded to each other and spaced apart from one another by a predetermined distance wherein a layer of liquid crystal material is injected between the bonded first and second glass substrates.
The first glass substrate (i.e., the TFT array substrate) generally supports a plurality of gate lines spaced apart from one another by a predetermined distance and extending along a first direction; a plurality of data lines spaced apart from one another by a predetermined distance and extending along a second direction, substantially perpendicular to the first direction to cross the plurality of gate lines; a plurality of pixel electrodes arranged in a matrix pattern and formed in pixel regions defined by crossings of the plurality of gate and data lines; and a plurality of thin film transistors (TFTs) for transmitting signals applied from the plurality of data lines to respective ones of the plurality of pixel electrodes in response to signals applied from the plurality of gate lines.
The second glass substrate (i.e., the color filter substrate) generally supports a black matrix layer for preventing light from being transmitted by the LCD panel in regions outside the pixel regions; a red/green/blue (R/G/B) color filter layer for selectively transmitting light of predetermined wavelengths (i.e., for displaying color); and a common electrode for generating images. In-Plane Switching (IPS) mode LCD devices include a unique type of LCD panel wherein the common electrode is formed on the first glass substrate instead of the second glass substrate.
The predetermined distance by which the first and second glass substrates are spaced apart from each other (i.e., the cell gap) is uniformly maintained by spacers. Moreover, the first and second substrates are bonded to each other using a seal pattern having a liquid crystal injection hole. After the first and second glass substrates are bonded to each other, liquid crystal material is injected through the liquid crystal injection hole and into the cell gap to form the layer of liquid crystal material.
LCD panels do not emit light by themselves. Rather, LCD panels control the degree to which light supplied by an external light source is transmitted to display images. Typically, light can be uniformly supplied by external light sources such as backlights. Examples of backlights currently used with LCD devices include Electro-Luminescence (EL) cells, Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs), Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamps (CCFLs), and Hot Cathode Fluorescent Lamps (HCFLs). Due to their long lifetime, low power consumption characteristics, and thin profile, CCFLs are commonly used as backlights for LCD devices such as large-sized color TFT-LCD devices.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exploded perspective view of a related art liquid crystal module (LCM) of a LCD device.
Referring to FIG. 1, related art LCMs generally include a backlight unit 12 and an LCD panel 11 arranged between a main support 13, formed of a plastic material, and a top case 20, formed of a metal material. Generally, a guide panel 14, components of the backlight unit 12 (e.g., a reflecting plate 12a, a light-guiding plate 12b, a first diffusing or protecting sheet 12c, a first prism sheet 12d, a second prism sheet 12e, and a second diffusing or protecting sheet 12f), a lower polarizing plate 11b, the LCD panel 11, and an upper polarizing plate 11a, are sequentially stacked on the main support 13.
Backlights may be classified as direct-type or edge-type depending on their location relative to the LCD panel and the manner in which the light they supply is directed to the LCD panel. For example, direct-type backlights irradiate light directly to a lower side of the LCD panel. Edge-type backlights, however, are arranged in side portions of the main support 13 and irradiate light to the light-guiding plate 12b, wherein light incident the light-guiding plate 12b subsequently becomes uniformly distributed and transmitted to the lower side of the LCD panel 11.
As mentioned above, Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamps (CCFLs) are commonly used as backlights within LCM. Accordingly, a CCFL used within LCD devices is usually coupled to an inverter mounted on a rear of the LCM 10 by wires extending from a side or rear portion of the LCM 10. Typically, the wires are often soldered to a power source connector part of the CCFL. The inverter converts externally provided Direct Current (DC) electricity into Alternating Current (AC) electricity, wherein the AC electricity is used by the CCFL to emit light.
While assembling the LCM 10 and the LCD device, the wires connecting the CCFL to the inverter may become dislodged or twisted. As a result, the wires may become separated, damaged, or disconnected from the CCFL. To prevent the wires from becoming damaged or otherwise disconnected, wire fixing structures must be incorporated within the LCM 10.
FIG. 2 illustrates a cross-sectional view of a related art wire fixing structure within the LCM shown in FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 2, the LCD panel 11 is supported by an upper side of the guide panel 14 while the main support 13 and the light-guiding plate 12b are arranged beneath a lower side of the guide panel 14. Further, a hook 30 extends from the main support 13, is formed in a “” type shape at one side of the main support 13, and receives a wire 25 connected to a Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL) (not shown) of the backlight unit 12. Once the wire 25 is inserted into the hook 30, a pad 31 must be inserted into a space between the end of the hook 30 and a side portion of the main support 13 to prevent the wires 25 from being separated and/or removed from an opening of the hook 30 during LCM and LCD device fabrication (e.g., during transferring processes).
The pad 31 is formed of an elastic material, such as sponge, to facilitate its insertion into the space between the side portion of the main support 13 and the end of the hook 30. Accordingly, the related art wire fixing structure includes the hook 30, provided in the shape of a “” and extending from the main support 13, as well as the elastic pad 31, provided to close the opening of the hook 30.
Use of the aforementioned related art wire fixing structure, however, is disadvantageous because additional components, such as the pad 31, are required. Attendant with the insertion of the pad 31, manual processes required to insert the pad 31 into the space between the side portion of the main support 13 and the end of the hook 30, and the like, must undesirably be performed, thereby increasing manufacturing cost of the LCD device, and lowering the yield of the process itself. Furthermore, since the pad 31 is formed of elastic material such as a sponge, the pad 31 is easily deformable, facilitating accidental movement of the wires 25 into the space between the hook 30 and the main support 13. Moreover, when the LCM is shaken, the pad 31 can even be removed from the space between the side portion of the main support 13 and the end of the hook 30, thereby enabling the wires 25 to be completely removed from the hook, damaged, and disconnected from the CCFL. Lastly, because the pad 31 is formed of elastic material, such as a sponge, foreign materials such as dust particles are generated and can statically adhere to the screen of the LCM device, thereby deteriorating a picture quality of the resultant LCD device.